User blog:SierraSia/My Top 12 Scariest Video Game Bosses
Hey guys, doing yet another blog. So I've been seeing alot of Top (some number) lists videos, most of them being about scary stuff. Some of the videos I've seen were halariouse at times and over all, I liked hearing the writer's oppinions. So I decided to make a Top list from my oppinions. As you can read by the name of this blog, this is the my Top 12 of the scariest Bosses in video games. Some of the games I'll talk about are familier, some aren't as familier, or maybe even some that you've never heard of befor. So without further-a-do, the Top 12 Scariest Video Game Bosses. Warning: May contain Spoilers. You've been warned. Number 12 The Ghost of Marowak from Pokemon Red and Blue The one thing I never expected in pokemon: Actuall Ghost. After you enter Lavender Town and talk to some people, you'll hear a sad story about a Marowak trying to save her child from Team Rocket, but was killed by the team for that. If you go to the top of the Pokemon Grave Tower there, you'll see a ghost blocking the stairs. Heres the situation from that point: You go into a battle sequance when you meet it, it keeps telling you to leave instead of attacking, and your pokemon can't attack it because they're to scared to move. Your only opption: Get the flippin crabby patties out of there! However if you got the Silph Scope the ghost there will be revieled as the ghost of Marowak, the dead mother of Cubone. From this state, your pokemon will be able to fight it, but the ghost will be able to fight back as well. Once you defeat Marowak, it's spiret will be in peace and it will go to the spirit world. Though it's flipping scary fighting a ghost, it's ranked in the 12th spot dew from it's less scary ending. Also, I consider it more of a Boos of Wild Pokemon there then a regular Boss. Number 11 Juno from Rayman 2 This guy is pretty scary from the start. Though I haven't played this game, I pretty much get the thing with the fight with this guy. From a video I saw, Juno begins by chasing Rayman through this cave of somekind. The scary feater here is that the only view you see Rayman in in through Juno's mouth. It's like Juno got the camera stuck in his jaw some point befor he started to chase Rayman around. After the chasing part, this guy starts throwing fireballs at Rayman. I mean, his body is basicly shaped of a basketball. How can someone shoot fireballs with a body as small as that? The reasons why mark him Number 11. Number 10 Dark Rayman from Rayman 1 Think of it this way: You're walking around when suddenly, you meet something that looks like a shadow form of yourself who wants to fight you. That's pretty scary in my veiw. I don't really have mush to say about this, because again, I haven't played this game. Also, I didn't read much info from the Rayman wiki. For thouse who play in the RP and know about the "Fake Versions" of some of the characters here, you pretty get what I mean about how creepy it can be to fight something that's like your own shadow. I should also say that in Super Mario Galaxy, they have a comment on some planets that have the common thing as this, only you race the "Shadow Self" instead of actually fighting it, witch is both a shame and a relife, considering that it would be a good chalange for players and the relife from fighting the only thing that's as strong as you are... and that's yourself. That's bacicly it, Dark Rayman, number 10. Number 9 Heres a little something for some spiderman fans that happen to see this. Venom from Spiderman The one word that pops into my mind when I see this guy: Creepy. For starters, you have a guy who looks like a shadow of Spiderman, who seems to have his tougne hanging out, dripping drool, almost all the time. In the Spiderman 3 movie the true identity of Venom is a new camera guy in the news paper business who grew a hatred fro Peter (Spiderman) after being fired. (I know, I saw the movie once or twise). Then the movie shows a somewhat uneasy scean of Venom's tranfmormation. Venom has some of the same abilities as Spiderman this the exception that Venom can turn invisable. Reasons why Venom marks as number 9 on this list... Wait a minute... Almost same abilities. Somewhat same appearance, but with diffrant coloring... Where have I seen this befor? Number 8 Bouldergeist from Super Mario Galaxy Let me just get to the main point here. This thing is a floating head made of rocks with scary eyes with two floating hands also made of roocks that aren't even attached. It's main way of killing Mario is basicly slamming it's big stone hands onto the character. I've heard of other bosses that have creatures with the same body desighn, but this is the only boss I've played to feel it's power. What's more disturbing is that inside the head part is what appeares to be a red blob of some kind. If you attack that part, it'll be defeated and you win a little Power Star. I was going to make it higher on the list, but then I found it better suited for number 8. Number 7 Clockwerk from Sly Cooper 1 This is one creepy bird, simple as that... not really. Clockwerk is basicly a bird that is said to live forever and had all these metal peices all over his body. I mean, a giant metal bird that lives forever wanting to eliminate you is pretty scary. Clockwerk was the leader of a gand that invades Sly's home and attacked his father when Sly was a kid. Despite the fact that Clockwerk falls into lava when defeated, his body pieces are found un burned of anything in the second game, witch I don't know how that happened, but I guess that's where a good mystery is. You'll see why from the next boss why Clockwerk is number 7. Number 6 Clock-La from Sly Cooper 2 You see what I mean now? Whats scarier then a metal birl who dosen't die is a purple cat like girl combining her body to the corps of that vary same bird. Nila turns into Clock-La to have great power like most villains. But did thouse villains framed a police officer, use the police force in thie own hands, start a war in a town with small tanks, tricked the main protagonists so that they can earn the police's trust, and practally killed a little flightless bird befor their final transformation? No? Well Nila did all that stuff. But whats the most creepiest part about Clock-La is that when you take her down, the mouth of the body opens up and you see a halograme of Nila's head. I mean where's her real body? Is it in the gut somewhere? Clock-La, the one thing that's scarier then Clockwerk. We are now at the Top 5! Warning: Hey, I told you about spoilers at the begining. Number 5 Kingfin from Super Mario Galaxy Question: What is big, bad, and is a giant shark that is made up of only bones? Thats righ, it's Kingfin. You think Sharks couldn't get scarier, right? Well tell this to this big hungry guy. I'm pretty sure even Jaws would pee himself scared and swim away as fast as he could if he saw this. Also for the most part of the fight with this guy your under several feet of water witch makes it 3 times more difficult because it's hard to controll the character underwater (except if you're really good at that) and also there's the trouble of the air meter. I tried to fight this thing once on my game and I couldn't find out how the heck I was suppost to defeat this thing. Whenever I tried to swim up to attack, I end up getting hurt. The difficulty and the horror of it's boney appearance and size makes it worthy of the number 5 place. Number 4 Here's a little something for people who like video games made off from movies. The Monster House from Monster House the Video Game There's besicly no getting around it that this thing is one of the most scariest ideas I've ever seen. I've never played the game but I've seen the movie and it has some pretty heavy stuff in it. I'm talking about body parts organized in a house, drug use for defeating the monster, and explosives. But considering that it was originaly a movie is why the Monster House itself isn't ranked any higher. Number 3 Monster Ock from Spiderman This is one of the most creepiest villains I've ever seen in my life. For the final boss in a Spiderman game for the PS1, you have Doc. Ock being urged by this red blope that turned him into Monster Ock. There's no actual fight here but instead Monster Ock chases you around trying to kill you while you try to escape an area that's about to explode. How would you feel if you were in that posistion? Let me just say that you would need spider powers to be able to make it out of there alive, or maybe even at all. I was pretty scared when I first saw this guy on the game my brother used to have, and I was about 5 or 6 maybe. I'm just glad that it wasn't in 3D, otherwise I would probally need councalling. Number 2 Mephilis and his Shadow Army from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) First off, he's scary enough having that much of an resemballance to a protagonist like Shadow. When I first saw this guy, I didn;t know anything about him and I was scared already because I though it might have been a future version of Shadow considering that Shadow is immortal. It was a great relife that he wasn't. His crystal form really gives me the creeps by his eyes being red where it's supost to be white. Also when I said "his Shadow Army" I mean the huge abounts of shadow things that surround Shadow when he fight Mephilis. Also what's more scary is that Mephilis is the only villain that succeeded in killing Sonic. If I saw a super hero being killed like how Mephilis killed Sonic, I would probally scream and freak out. And back to his shadpw army, when I first saw that whole bunch I was like "What the... Oh my goodness!" That's how surpized I was when I saw the shadow army comming in. Number 1 This character basicly is the beginning of the idea of making this list. Black Doom (both normal and super forms) from Shadow the Hedgehog Where do I start on this guy. First off, he's flippin scary! His appearance alone can scare the pee out of toddlers if anyone ever dares to show him to any. What the creepiest part about him is that his third eye is detachable, meaning he can take it out whenever and it follows people around. That alone is scary, the idea of being watched by a moving alien third eye. His super form is also one of the most horrorfying things I've seen. And to add in more terror in it, SEGA named Black Doom's super form "Devil Doom". And also he lived for over 2,000 years. This guy is obviously the best choice as number 1 in a list of scary bosses. End So there you all have it, my top 12 scariest bosses in video games. And again, I'm sorry, but I did warn you about spoilers in here. I hoped you enjoyed reading this and feel free to comment below. I plan on doing a top (some number) list of the scariest things from the RPs here, but I'll talk to the other RPers about it first. Goodnight people and thanks again for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts